drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drakologie/Literaturverzeichnis
Im Folgenden sollen alle wissenschaftlichen und pseudowissenschaftlichen Werke, welche sich mit Drachen beschäftigen, in chronologischer Reihenfolge aufgelistet werden. Bitte achtet beim Hinzufügen von Büchern darauf, die ISBN anzugeben, damit andere User das Buch leichter finden können. Werke vor Einführung der biologischen Nomenklatur Alle Werke, die erschienen, bevor Carl von Linné 1758 das heute gültige System der biologischen Nomenklatur einführte, sollten hier gelistet werden. Vor dieser Zeit wurden Drachen noch von vielen Menschen, teilweise auch von Wissenschaftlern, als reale Wesen akzeptiert und in der wissenschaftlichen Literatur beschrieben. Deshalb enthalten viele Tierbücher Beschreibungen über Drachen. *Plinius der Ältere (77), Naturalis historia ** Deutsche Version mit Anmerkungen *Ulysse Aldrovandi (1640), Serpentum, et draconum historiæ libri duo **Siehe auch Serpentum, et draconum historiae libri duo im Drachenwiki *John Topsell (1658), The history of four-footed beasts and serpents Drakologische Werke Hauptartikel: Drakologie Diese Werke beschreiben für gewöhnlich diverse Drachenarten, die auf mythologischen Quellen basieren, als wären sie reale Tierarten. Dabei neigen sie dazu, Vermutungen als Fakten zu betrachten und auch Teile zu erfinden. Dennoch sind sie als Inspiration für eigenen Recherchen hilfreich und enthalten häufig interessante Theorien über die Biologie der Drachen. Manche dieser Werke wurden unter Pseudonymen veröffentlicht. Der reale Name des Autors steht dann dahinter in Klammern. *Peter Dickinson (1981), The Flight of Dragons, Overlook Books (1998), ISBN 978-0879518394 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Peter Dickinson (1984), Das große Buch der Drachen. Die fliegenden Ungetüme, Stalling Verlag, ISBN 978-3797916976 *John Topsell (2006), How to Raise and Keep a Dragon, Quarto Inc., ISBN 0764165755 (Joseph Nigg) **Deutsche Ausgabe: John Topsell (2008), Drachen, Bassermann, ISBN 978-3-8094-2261-7 *Montse Sant & Ciruelo Cabral (1997), Das Buch der Drachen, Weltbild, ISBN 978-3893507344 *William O'Connor (2009), Dracopedia: A Guide to Drawing the Dragons of the World, IMPACT, ISBN 978-1600613159 ** O'Connors Bücher behandeln diverse auf Mythologie und Literatur basierende Drachenarten von einem biologischen Standpunkt aus, jedoch wird auch beschrieben, wie man diese Drachenarten am besten zeichnet. *William O'Connor (2012), Dracopedia - The Great Dragons: An Artist's Field Guide and Drawing Journal, IMPACT, ISBN 978-1440310676 *William O'Connor (2013), Dracopedia - The Bestiary: An Artist's Guide to Creating Mythical Creatures, IMPACT, ISBN 978-1440325243 ** O'Connors drittes Buch behandelt neben Drachen auch einige andere Fablwesen * A. Bambi Wendt & Matt Kessen (2017), A Field Guide to: Dragons, Serpents, & Wyrms of the World, Beard Poetry, ISBN 9780692838679 Drachologie thumb|Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen Die Drachologie-Bücher (engl. Dragonology) wurden von Dugald A. Steer, mit Beiträgen einiger anderer Autoren, unter dem Pseudonym Dr. Ernest Drake veröffentlicht. Dr. Drake soll dabei ein Drachenforscher (Drachologe) aus dem 19. Jahrhundert sein. *Dr. Ernest Drake (2003), Dragonology: The complete Book of Dragons, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 1-84011-503-3 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2004), Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2004), The Dragonology Handbook - a Practical Course in Dragons, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 1-84011-523-8 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2005), Das geheime Handbuch der Drachenkunde, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4844-3 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2006), Dragonology - Tracking and Taming Dragons, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 978-0763632335 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2006), Drachologie - Ein Kurs für Drachenforscher - Aufspüren und Zähmen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-2563-5 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2007): Dragonology: Field Guide to Dragons, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 978-1840117974 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2008), Das große Buch der Drachologie, ISBN 978-3760732671 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2008): The Frost Dragon - species guide, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 978-8484415572 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2009), Frostdrache - Ein Kurs für Drachenforscher, ISBN 978-3-7607-2691-5 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2008): Expedition in geheime Welten – Fantastische Wesen, ISBN 978-3760734040 *Dr. Ernest Drake (2009): Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology, Candlewick Press, ISBN 978-0763646233 **Neue Ausgabe: Dr. Ernest Drake (2014): The Complete Guide to Dragons, Templar Publishing plc, ISBN 978-1783701223 In-Universe thumb|Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind Diese Werke beschreiben die Drachen einer bestimmten Fantasy-Welt, meist vom Standpunkt eines Charakters aus dieser Welt. Aus diesem Grund werden sie von den realen Autoren auch häufig unter Pseudonymen veröffentlicht, die den Namen des fiktiven Autors widerspiegeln. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Zur Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Buchreihe gibt es ein Bestimmungsbuch, das an Grundschüler gerichtet ist und alle Drachenarten der Buchreihe beschreibt. * Cressida Cowell (2014), The Complete Book of Dragons: A Guide to Dragon Species, Little, Brown, ISBN 978-0316244107 Dungeons & Dragons Zum Pen & Paper Rollenspiel Dungeons & Dragons gibt es mehrere Handbücher, die sich explizit mit Drachen beschäftigen. Dabei werden die Drachen sowohl aus regeltechnischer Sicht als auch aus einer In-Universe Perspektive beschrieben. *Deborah Christian (1987), Bestiary of Dragons and Giants, TSR, Inc., ISBN 978-0880384889 *Nigel Findley (1990), Draconomicon, TSR, Inc., ISBN 978-0880388764 *Gary Gygax, Jon Creffield (2002), The Slayer's Guide To Dragons, Mongoose Publishing, ISBN 978-1903980279 *Andy Collins, James Wyatt (2003), Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786928842 *Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, Kolja Raven Liquette (2006), Races of the Dragon, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 0-7869-3913-3 *Bruce Cordell, Robert J. Schwalb, Ari Marmell (2008), Draconomicon: Chromatic Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 9782357830134 *Ari Marmell, Bruce Cordell (2009), Draconomicon: Metallic Dragons, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0786952489 *Wizards RPG Team (2010), Player's Handbook Races: Dragonborn, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 978-0-7869-5386-8 Harry Potter Zur bekannten Harry Potter Buchreihe gibt es folgendes Lexikon diverser magischer Kreaturen, unter anderem einige Drachenarten: *Newt Scamander (2001), Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, '''Carlsen Verlag, ISBN 978-3-551-35948-3 (Joanne K. Rowling) Monster Hunter Die Artbooks zur Monster Hunter Serie enthalten neben Konzeptbildern auch Informationen über die Evolution, das Verhalten und die Biologie der Monster. Alle drei Bände sind bisher nur auf japanisch erschienen. * Capcom (2006), '''Hunter's Encylopedia 2, Enterbrain, ISBN 4757728913 * Capcom (2010), Hunter's Encylopedia 3, Enterbrain, ISBN 978-4047265035 * Capcom (2015), Hunter's Encylopedia 4, Enterbrain, ISBN 978-4047304086 Pathfinder Ähnlich Dungeons & Dragons enthält auch das darauf basierende Pathfinder Rollenspiel Handbücher, die sich ausschließlich mit Drachen beschäftigen. * Mike McArtor (2009), Pathfinder Chronicles - Dragons Revisited, Paizo Publishing, LLC., ISBN 978-1-60125-165-7 **Deutsche Ausgabe: Mike McArtor (2009), Almanach der Drachen: Pathfinder Quellenbuch, Ulisses Medien und Spiel Distribution GmbH, ISBN 978-3868890037 Kryptozoologische Werke Die Kryptozoologie beschäftigt sich eher selten mit Drachen. Die folgenden Ausnahmewerke analysieren mythologische Drachen und Drachensichtungen, um dem realen Ursprung der Legenden auf den Grund zu gehen. *Gunnar Olof Hyltén-Cavallius (1884), Om draken eller lindormen: Mémoire till Kongl. Vetenskaps-akademien, Nabu Press (2010), ISBN 978-1149222140 *Dr. Karl Shuker (1995), Dragons: A natural History, Simon & Schuster, ISBN 978-0684814438 ** Deutsche Ausgabe: Dr. Karl Shuker (2007), Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte, TASCHEN GmbH, ISBN 978-3822851494 *Dr. Karl Shuker (2013), Dragons in Zoology, Cryptozoology, and Culture, Coachwhip Publishing, ISBN 978-1-61646-215-4 Mythologie Diese Bücher behandeln Drachenmythen aus aller Welt. *Willy Ley (1953), Drachen, Riesen - seltsame Tiere von gestern und heute, Franckh, ASIN B0000BKZ82 *Qiguang Zhao (1992), A Study of Dragons, East and West, Peter Lang Publishing Inc., ISBN 978-0820417585 *Andrea Dee & Angelika Gredenberg Übersetzer(2000), Das große Buch der Ungeheuer - Mit über hundert Fabelwesen aus allen Erdteilen, Tosa, ISBN 978-3854922254 *Iris Rinkenbach & Bran O. Hodapp (2002), Das grosse Buch der Drachen, Schirner Verlag, ISBN 978-3897671126 *Joseph Nigg (2002), Drachen & andere Sagengestalten, Bassermann (2007), ISBN 978-3809420798 *Carole Wilkinson (2007), The Dragon Companion: An Encyclopedia, Black Dog Books, ISBN 978-1742030005 *Dr. Sarah Kühn (2011), The Dragon in Medieval East Christian and Islamic Art, BRILL, ISBN 978-90-04-20972-5 Siehe auch Literaturlisten anderer Webseiten: *Das Drachen-Bestiarium *Drachenkosmos Kategorie:Drachenforschung